


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha & Castielle go out for Valentine's Day to try to forget about the stress of the last few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

There weren’t many places to go for a date in Lebanon, but Samantha needed to get out of the bunker, and Cas knew it. The tension between Sam and Deanna had them all walking on eggshells, and Cas knew that Sam had barely been sleeping—she just tossed and turned all night before getting up with the sun to go running. It couldn’t go on like this, but Cas wasn’t sure how to help.

What she could do was agree to a romantic Valentine’s day dinner at the one decent Italian place in town, the one with the dusty candles, orange-y mood lighting, and the old jukebox, which was stocked by the manager’s father, a 90-something-year-old man who held it as gospel that the Beatles had killed music as an art form. It wasn’t exactly Cas’s idea of a fun time, but it was a perfect excuse to get away for a little while, to enjoy each other’s company, to forget about their stress just for one night.

They weren’t off to a great start. Cas made an effort to eat some ravioli, but the molecules made it unpleasant. Still, it was Valentine’s day, they were on a romantic date, so she tried. She had at least managed to eat more than Sam, who had been pushing the same meatball around her plate for ten minutes. Cas tried to catch her eye, but Sam just gave her an “I’m fine” smile and looked away. It broke Cas’s heart to see her like this. She reached across the table to take her hand.

"Sam. Sam, look at me." She tilted her head, catching Sam’s lowered eyes. "I’m sure you and Deanna will work things out. You both love each other very much, even if you don’t always know how to do that.” Sam let out a sigh and squeezed Cas’s hand.

"Thanks, babe. I’m trying to believe that. I just…I don’t know how to make her see the problem." She shook her head. "I’m sorry, this is supposed to be a date, and I’m being lousy company."

"You’re never lousy company," Cas answered with a smile. "I like being with you, even when you’re sad. I just wish I could fix things for you. Although my trying to fix things has not gone well, historically speaking, so maybe it’s for the best that I don’t."

Sam laughed, and Cas grinned with relief.

"Hey, Cas, do you know this song?" A soft, pretty melody was coming from the jukebox. Not the kind of music Deanna allowed in the Impala, so Cas wasn’t familiar with it. She shook her head.

"It’s one of my favorites, ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me.’" Sam closed her eyes for a moment, a slight smile on her face, the little lines of tension softening. Cas loved Sam’s face no matter what, but she was especially beautiful like this, when she let her worries and guilt slip away for a moment and let herself be at peace with the world. This was Sam as she must have been when she was young, before Cas knew her. Hopeful. Happy. She was breathtaking, and Cas felt a sudden urge to reach across the table and kiss her. Before she could, though, Sam opened her eyes.

"Dance with me, Cas?" Cas squinted.

"I don’t know how to do that."

"I’ll lead. All you have to do is trust me." Sam brushed her thumb affectionately over Cas’s hand and gave her her most charming smile. Cas took a deep breath, reminded herself that she loved Sam, that it was Valentine’s day, and that it would be easier to kiss her if they were dancing, instead of sitting across from each other at a table. She nodded.

"Alright, but I cannot promise you’ll enjoy this."

"Yeah, I think I will. Come on." Cas allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. There wasn’t actually a dance floor, and with Samantha’s height they probably stood out, but the other patrons seemed occupied with their dates, so if Cas did this very badly, only Sam would notice. And, who knows, perhaps it would improve her mood to be able to laugh at her clumsy girlfriend.

In a moment, though, Cas forgot about the other diners and her own inexperience, as Sam slid one long arm around her waist and pulled her close. Cas instinctively raised her hand to Sam’s shoulder, letting her cradle the other hand against her chest. She was still not accustomed to feeling small, and Sam made her feel very small indeed, but she never minded. In these arms, whatever her true form or the form of her vessel, she never felt fragile or insignificant. She felt exactly the right size.

Say nighty-night, and kiss me. Just hold me tight, and tell me you’ll miss me.

The words were sad, but there was something hopeful in them, too. The promise that no distance could keep lovers apart, as long as they could dream of one another. Cas thought about Sam, about all the people she had loved and all the people she could only see in her dreams, and she knew why Sam loved this song. 

When I’m alone and blue as can be…

Sam really did know how to lead, and Cas found herself moving almost gracefully across the small space that they’d co-opted as a dance floor. It was as if she was actually being carried by the music, as if it really was a dream. And as they turned, and Sam lifted her ever so slightly, Cas remembered momentarily what it felt like to fly.

Dream a little dream of me.

Sam leaned her head down and breathed deeply against Cas’s hair. She always smelled sweet, like cookies baking, but underneath that was an earthy smell like coffee and rainstorms and something else that Sam couldn’t quite define. More and more, this was the scent she associated with home, and maybe that should scare her, based on how her last few relationships had ended, but it didn’t. Here, with Cas in her arms, she was safe, and everything else, Deanna, Gadreel, all of it, could wait. For these few minutes, all she had to carry was Castielle, and that was easy, because Cas was carrying her, too.

"Stars fading, but I linger on, dear," she sang along, holding Cas a little closer and whispering the words so only she could hear. "Still craving your kiss. I’m longing to linger ‘til dawn, dear…"

The angel lifted her head, her bright blue eyes smiling as they met the Sam’s. The whole world had faded, somewhere out in the darkness, and for a few minutes the two women found, in the small space between them, with Doris Day’s voice wrapped lovingly around them, all they could ever need. As the music died away, Sam reached down to catch the vanishing moment between them, pressing her lips to Cas’s as they swayed, breathing in those last few notes together in a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/76665606748/dream-a-little-dream-of-me


End file.
